


Fan Art: Death Note

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Note has to be one of the best manga series in existence.  I ship Light Yagami and L so hard! </p><p>All artwork was created by me using Photoshop CC 2015. Please do not alter my work in any way, or post on other sites without credit, or claim as your own work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Death Note

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

P.S. If you're going to report me for a violation, just know that I have permission from Jess on the Abuse Team to link to my profile: "If you [post] your manips within one fandom, with something along the lines of ‘please check my profile for more information’ in the notes, that does not violate the TOS."


End file.
